puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Slash
Slash, formerly known as Boris, is a battle-scarred Tuxedo/Tabby mix. He is the main villain of The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom until his death. His gang consists of Zull, Gort, Krakia, and Lorelei, and has a mate named Noroi. He is known to fiddle around with black magic, since he had an interest in discovering the secrets of magic, and he used them on various Pocketers. He also slains those who are followers of Queen Ava and Queen Eva. Fun Facts About Slash * How does Slash make his claws very sharp? He frequently files his claws using a pebble! Personality Slash was very careless, as he only cared about magic, and was paid less attention from his parents than his sisters, which is why he abandoned his family. He ended up making a group that includes Eva's former gang members, and also included Lorelei. He came to have a strong dislike of the monarchy, as they had more power than him and he thinks they control everyone, so he decided to form a plan to abolish the monarchy. Although he doesn't care about the Hearts in general, he wants to shatter each and every one of them so no one would ever get to them. He also tried his best to prove to everyone that the true meaning of the world is to kill or be killed. However, many other pets showed him that what he claims is wrong. Biography Boris was born to Sapphire and Dante, along with his sisters, Balloon, Diane, and Fiona. Boris grew up an adventurous and quite brave tom. He loved venturing off into the outside world and wouldn't be alarmed to face any certain danger. However, he didn't get quite as much attention as his three sisters did, which made him very jealous. Boris eventually ran off into the Ever Grey Swamp, abandoning his family. While there, he usually spied on the then-possessed Eva and hear what she was up to, but he didn't really care. After Eva reformed and became queen, Boris found Eva's former collar and it became his signature accessory, and then eventually met with Eva's former gang members. They all agreed to form a new gang, with Boris being in charge. Boris then changed his name to Slash. Like what Eva and the gang did before, they even visited Durillia. Since Slash was so sick and tired of seeing news and other media about the Tomlins, he developed a huge hatred of said royal family. In fact, he hated them so much, he wanted to take the monarchy down once in for all. He and his gang decided to form a plan to do said thing. Slash and his gang eventually met Lorelei, a weasel who spent all her life in the swamp. Lorelei eventually became part of Slash's gang as well. There was even one incident where Slash attempted to steal the Ocean of Friendship. Not to use it, but to shatter it. The Royal Guards tried to capture him, but Slash ran off. Slash and his gang met yet another animal in the swamp. This time, it was a cat, named Noroi. Noroi was also very adventurous, she liked chilling out in the swamp, and was also sick of the monarchy. Both Slash and Noroi eventually fell deeply in love. Slash and his gang, with Noroi included, crashed the Summer Solstice Ball. More coming soon Trivia * Slash is inspired by Scourge, an antagonist character from the Warriors book series. Gallery SlashSims.png Screen Shot 2019-09-18 at 6.19.35 PM.png SlashyFlashy.jpg Slashremake.jpg RealSlash.png|What live action Slash would look like SlashRef.jpg|Reference sheet of Slash Theme Song Names in Other Languages Bulgarian: 'разсичам (''Razscicham), Борис (Boris) 'Chinese: '削減 (Xuējian), 鮑里斯 (Bào lisī) 'Japanese: '創痕 (Sōkon), ボリス (Borisu) 'Korean: '삭감 (Saggam), 보리스 (Boliseu) '''Russian:'' хлестать' '(''Khlestat), Борис (Boris)Category:Feline Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:VanillaFlare Category:Characters Category:Canidance for becoming canon. Category:Article list Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Tabby Category:Tuxedo Category:Mixed Breed